<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Silent Scream by planetpeaches</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685558">Silent Scream</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetpeaches/pseuds/planetpeaches'>planetpeaches</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Monty Python RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Claiming Bites, Light Jealousy, M/M, Neck Kissing, PWP without Porn, Unresolved Sexual Tension, one-sided lust</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:35:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>728</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetpeaches/pseuds/planetpeaches</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Terry have an odd way of taking out their frustrations on each other.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>John Cleese/Michael Palin (one-sided), John Cleese/Terry Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Silent Scream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I’m not quite sure what this is meant to be but I’ve always been kinda fascinated by John and Terry’s relationship and I guess this just sort of rolled out of no where!?!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His hand hovers just above Terry’s throat. Like a warning. Terry’s eyes narrow, dark and daring as though testing John to go that one step further he knew the other man never could.</p>
<p>It was hard to think of them as they had been moments earlier, locked in a fiery rage of differing opinions, each of them ready to step their argument up to the next level. Now, as they were, tangled in a heap on the floor, no one would imagine them as being anything else but lovers. But they’re far from that. However, the rage was at bay now, sunken into some dark corner somewhere in the room, ready to emerge once whatever it was that was between them was out of their systems.</p>
<p>The hand above Terry’s throat flinched, but instead of pressing down upon it’s intended body part, it settles on Terry’s chest, pushing him down against the floor so the smaller man is forced off his elbows, back flat against the carpet. It’s easy to let himself be pliant under John, but he knows that with some effort he could put up a fight that would shock all six foot five of the other man into submission.</p>
<p>For now though, he rests beneath him, and they stare at each other a while longer. The heat is still there, metaphorically and physically. It gathers at Terry’s groin when John leans down and places a wet kiss beneath his ear. It’s a tame attempt at over-power, but it works, and Terry shivers from head to toe, holding back a groan that sticks in his throat. He’s stone cold sober, but he won’t need the excuse come tomorrow morning. He won’t feel that guilt or shame that John so evidently will. So he turns his head away from the other man’s, offering his neck on a platter for the other man to do with as he pleases.</p>
<p>John kisses along the length of it, all the way from his ear down to the opening of his throat above his loose collar. He intermittently bites at the skin, pulling chunks of it into his mouth, sucking down hard enough to force that whine Terry is trying desperately to hold back.</p>
<p>Terry wonders how long the game will carry on for. John’s hand sinks lower down his body, past his stomach and stops above his belt. If he knows John, he knows he’ll keep it there, leaving Terry to beg. But he won’t do that.</p>
<p>Their lips finally meet when Terry turns back to face him, but John pulls away sharply. There’s a small smirk that’s hiding something deeper behind it. A lust for someone else perhaps. Terry’s eyes lock onto John’s mouth, and he leans up again, trying to capture it in his own. But John turns, and it catches his neck instead.</p>
<p>He bites hard, so hard John will bruise, and he hears John curse under his breath. He sucks him like a vampire might, tasting salty skin and the hint of his aftershave. The back of Terry’s head hits the floor as John leans into him, inviting more. It feels cruel to keep it up, even in their state of battle, so Terry rewards him with a spatter of kisses that travel all the way up to his chin. John’s the one that leads his head over Terry’s mouth, not the other way around.</p>
<p>It’s all teeth and tongues, biting, nipping, angrily hissing against one another- but John never treats Terry to his mouth. Terry comes to the decision that John is saving it for someone else’s indulgence. There was a romance that ran deep in his veins, but it wasn’t Terry’s to explore. He could live with that.  </p>
<p>Some heavy breathing later, the heat passes, and they find their common ground. This is as far as it goes.</p>
<p>They untangle and when Terry watches John sit up, looking as disheveled as he ever will, an ounce of jealousy pools in his stomach. Whoever John ultimately surrenders to will see that side of him Terry never will. Selfishly he clings to a desire of seeing John at his weakest, if only for his own indulgence.</p>
<p>When Terry sits up too, John leans forward and places a soft kiss on his cheek. It’s a meagre form of a peace-offering, but Terry accepts it. He always will.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>